Choices
by Oombala
Summary: They made so many promises, but it's the choices that really matter. Cloud has made his, now it's time for Tifa to make hers. One-shot


When he came home there was a strange silence. It was late, he knew that it was late. He always came home well after dark, but today he'd actually come back earlier than usual. He unlocked the door and walked into the bar, eyeing the dark room before heading up the stairs. He checked the rooms, quietly at first before he found the first bed empty and his fears were realised.

Room after room and they were all empty, beds made and cold. His first thought was that they were kidnapped, but there was no sign of a struggle. He walked into his room only to find that it was same as he'd left it earlier that day. He walked across the hall to the bathroom, wondering unreasonably if they would be in there. Soap and shampoo were gone and the medicine cabinet left slightly open, a few children's vitamins missing from the lot. The sound of a door opening caught his attention. Moving from the bathroom he streaked down the stairs to the source of the noise.

"Tifa," he breathed. Her eyes wide, keys still dangling in her hand, she studied him.

"I didn't think you'd be home."

"Where are Marlene and Denzel?" his voice was steady, bellying the turmoil stirring inside him.

"Um, they're at Barret's," Tifa motioned over her shoulder haplessly. She moved past him quickly, making her way up the stairs. "I forgot something," she said. That wasn't an explanation for what was going on.

"What is happening?" he asked. His glowing eyes piercing in the darkness. She sighed, pausing before uncertainly stepping back down the stairwell.

"I'm leaving," she said. "Barrett's going to convert the bar."

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked, his voice low in spite of the growing frustration he felt.

"You haven't been home in over a month."

"Where are you going?" His mouth drew itself in a line as he waited. He waited for her to respond. His crossed his arms, fear welling up in the back of his mind. She's leaving. Why is she leaving?

"I don't know."

"That's not an answer," he said quickly. Her eyes snapped up to stare at him, an emotion other than guilt painting itself across her features.

"You seem to think it is," she hissed. She caught herself, looking surprised and disappointed in herself. "I'm just going," she said, gripping the railing of the stairs before she disappeared into the living space above the bar. He heard her rummaging around until she came back down the stairs.

"What is going on? Where are you going? Why are you leaving?" The questions poured out of his mouth as his desperation mounted. This wasn't supposed to happen. She was always there. They were always there. They were his home.

"Cloud where have you been?"

"Looking for Aerith."

"Right," she said before spinning on her heel and marching out of the building. "You know, Cloud. We all loved her." He flinched as the door slammed shut. Chasing after her he grabbed her arm before she could walk off.

"You're just going to leave?" He asked, confused by the woman in front of him. It was Tifa, but Tifa wasn't one to go somewhere without telling anyone.

"I told you, Barrett is taking over the bar. Marlene is going to stay with him, and once I'm settled, Denzel will come live with me," she said quietly, not looking at him.

"Who knows you're leaving?" he was afraid of what she would say, but he needed to know.

"Everyone." The word dropped from her lips with significant weight. Everyone, she'd said. What she was meant was everyone but_ him._

"Wait."

"When have I stopped waiting for you?" she demanded. She was patient, kind, and loyal, but she was tired. "How long do you expect me to wait for you?"

"You don't have to wait for me," he said, confused by her words.

"That's all I've ever done," she said, shaking off his hand.

"I love you," the words were out of his mouth before he could stop them. He'd never told her and he watched quietly, unable to take it back. She was quiet for a moment, her head hung. He waited until he saw her shoulder shaking. He started to move toward her until she flung her head back, laughing. He couldn't hide his surprise. Her laugh echoed through the empty streets, the sound that normally brought so much joy becoming warped and twisted as it bounced off trash cans and closed windows.

"Oh, how I wish I could believe that," she said, wiping the tears from her eyes. Tears from sadness or from disbelief he didn't know.

"Why don't you believe me?" He watched as she looked up at him, her eyes grabbing a hold of his heart.

"Why would I believe you?" He felt his heart begin to tear.

"I always come back to you. What about our promises?" He was trying. She was his lighthouse, the beacon in the darkness. She was everything he needed and wanted. Why didn't she know that?

"Right, after spending weeks or months chasing after a girl you can't have. She's gone, Cloud. As much as we all wish it wasn't true, she can't be here with us_,_" she said, voice cracking as tears ran down her face. "I know she's better. You think I haven't gotten the hint yet?" Her voice trembling as she divulged her thoughts for the first time. "I know I'll never be as good as her." She'd felt it all along, but she'd never said it. Not to him.

"No, no, that's not how it is," he interrupted her. His self hatred building on itself. She stared back at him for a moment. She reached up to touch his hand, shaking her head as she painfully laughed off his words.

"I'm tired of being your second choice, Cloud. I'm tired of being your fallback." His heart was rent in two.

"I-I, no, you were never a second choice," he said, trying to put together words that made sense.

"Well I damn sure feel like one," she said, shrugging out of his grip before turning away. She sighed, the last of her tears drying on her cheeks. "You made your choice, so please respect mine. Goodbye, Cloud." Her words stabbed him in the heart, dealing damage that testing, Soldiers, and monsters couldn't. He stood in the street, in front of the place he loved, the reason it was home walking away from him.

* * *

Okay I love Cloud and Tifa together, but goddamn does Cloud take her for granted. I know he's got major issues going on and that a lot of the time he's just trying to protect her, but I know that if I was Tifa I would feel so shitty about everything (although she is much better than I am cause I'm sure you know that she's pretty rad). So as much as I want them to be together, having her walk out on him is strangely satisfying.


End file.
